


The Sneaky Slithery Snake

by SailorLestrade



Series: Phobias [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Phobia, Pranks, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is scared of snakes. Part 3 of the Phobia series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sneaky Slithery Snake

“Are you sure we should do this?” Lestrade asked as he held the rubber snake in hand. He looked over at his boyfriend, who was settled in the car by him with a wicked smirk on his face.

“I want you to see just how bad my brother reacts to snakes.” Mycroft said. “He might try to play the emotionless consulting detective all the time, but he sees one of these things and he’ll be screaming like a little child.”

“Does John know we’re doing this?” Lestrade asked, flipping his wrist to make the snake slither.

“I’ll take him later. I believe his sister was over for a bit but he’s taken her out. So he won’t be there anyway.”

“I bet you were a very mean brother when you two were younger.” Lestrade laughed. Mycroft glanced over at him.

“He used chewing gum to stick my ties together and used rubber cement on my pens to my desk.” Mycroft said. Lestrade laughed.

“He sounds like a little devil.” Mycroft sighed.

“Oh, Gregory, you have no idea.”

****

They stood outside Baker Street, not thinking that Sherlock was home. But as they walked to the front door, they heard the detective scream.

“Who put this snake in here?!” Mycroft and Lestrade looked at each other than down at the plastic snake in Lestrade’s hands.

“How much you wanna bet, Harry Watson has a pet snake?” Lestrade said. Mycroft walked up to the flat, Lestrade following behind. They found Sherlock sitting on the counter in the kitchen while a Ball Python slid across the floor. Sherlock looked up at the two visitors.

“You!” Sherlock said. “You put this….thing in here, didn’t you?!” Sherlock yelled, pointing at Mycroft.

“Actually, no.” Mycroft said. “As much I would love to take credit for this, we just have a rubber snake.” Lestrade held it up, showing the dark grey faux one. John and Harry came in then.

“Fred!” She said, picking up the snake. It slitered up her arm and onto her shoulders.

“It’s yours?” Sherlock asked.

“Well, yeah.” She said. “I brought them with me on my business trip.”

“Well just make sure…” Sherlock froze as he slid off the counter. “Did you say “them”?”

“Yeah.” Harry said, looking around. “Has anyone seen George?”

No one had ever heard Sherlock Holmes scream so loud or run so fast to get out of his flat. John and the others all just stood there and laughed as George slid out of Sherlock’s chair.

The End


End file.
